Autumn with Gakupo and Luka
by Rin8799
Summary: Well, spring passed, summer wasted. Luka was hoping Autumn would be a good season at least. Oh and how she was going to receive the love of her life.


**Autumn with Luka and Gakupo**

'The boring morning still came anyway' was always on Luka's mind eveytime she woke up. The maid have prepared the breakfast in bed, her clothes hang on a hanger and the bathtub filled with heated water. Luka always though life was boring. Her days goes the same everyday. Her maid would prepared everything 10 minutes before she woke up cause she doesn't like it when she saw someone in her bedroom.

The autumn season started a few days ago. Luka grabbed a paper in her desk.

_Today, Lady Luka to do list._

It was like that each day. Her servant would wrote down everything she needed to do later.

_Lady Luka will have lunch with Master and Mistress_

_There's an opera after lunch and after that,_

_you're free, Lady Luka_

_-Luki_

Luki was Luka's favorite servant. He doesn't act all that weird beside her and was a really true friend.

* * *

The lunch was over in an instant and Luka prepared herself to the opera. Luki was following her behind. Well, Luki was really similar to her and he liked opera. So they have a plan. Luki would be changing places with Luka. Luki would wear Luka's clothes and all, while Luka would be wearing a casual clothes with her long pink hair flowing down in the purple jacket. No one will probably recognized her as long as she keep her pink hair unseen.

Luki was watching the opera, Luka was walking down the path where maple tree was on the sides. The autumn seasons made the maple leaves fell down. It was certainly a real beautiful view. Then, a sound of violin surrounded her. Enchanted by the sound of the violin, she came closer. She saw a man playing a violin. He have long purple hair and was wearing a black tuxedo. Luka fell into the spell of the violin song and just stand there, under the maple tree, hands in her heart and eyes closed. The songs went on, sending notes trough the air making peace atmosphere around the place.

Just when it was going to hit the climax of the song, it stopped.

Luka's eyes popped open looking at the purple curiosity eyes in front of her. Luka put her hands in front of her chest as if saying 'no, it's nothing'. Luka walked backward, her eyes still on the man. She didn't noticed the branch and her feet got stuck. Luka fall to her back, when she was expecting to hit the ground she felt an arm prevent her falling at the same time a sound of a wooden thing falling to the ground sounded.

"You okay, girl?" The man asked. Luka opened her eyes and saw the man holding her and the violin he played laying on the ground. Luka tried to keep her composure, so she stood up. Feeling sorry for the violin, she picked it up and gave it back to the man muttering a 'sorry for the trouble'. Trying not to blush because of the situation she ran away, back into the opera. At least she's wearing a jeans so it's easier to run than the dress.

To fill a few moment before going back to the Megurine Mansion. Luka decided to stay and watch the classic music performance as Megurine Luka with her butler. And oh, how she was so surprised. The man opening the classic music performance, with the name introduced as Kamui Gakupo, was the man that she fall for her first love.

* * *

"Dang, this world seriously hates me!" Luka shouted right after she heard Luki shut the door down. Hearing the scream Luki chuckled. Luki Put down an opened letter to her side and bow down to his lady.

"My La-"

"Luki don't even start" Luka glared st him. Again Luki just chuckled and fixed his little 'problem'

"My apologies, even for years I still forgot that you want me to call you by your name if we're alone" Luka nodded at this. Then Luki continued talking, "The letter is about an invitation Luka. It's like a 'Cinderella Ball'. Gakupo's father here wanted his son, Gakupo, to marry a woman by his twenty birthday. Every single lady is invited. If you want to, the Master and Mistress have already give permission, oh and they send you a message" Then Luki changed expression and making a style similar to Luka's mother "And tell our darling Luka, that she may as well dress as nice as she could because we are going to give an arrange marriage if she doesn't have someone to marry soon"

After a laugh escaped Luka's mouth because of the acting Luki gave her, Luka gave a long annoyed-obvious groan.

By hearing this Luka felt fire burning in her heart, she was certainly jealous... or happy? She's happy she got a chance to a man with somehow a 'love in first sight' she fell to. But, what if he was taken? In front of her eyes? That would hurt her badly she wouldn't even think of touching her tuna dinner for months, years maybe.

"Oh come one Luka, I think it's better we go any way. Plus," then again Luki was cut off by Luka who cocked an eyebrow and mouthed a reasonable question to him, "We?"

"Hm, it's going to be a masquerade ball and every lady can be bring a servant, if they want, or friends just don't introduce the friends to Gakupo especially if your friends is already 'taken'" Luki explained. Oh, how he know what to do when Luka gave him that smirk. Luki gladly took his phone and dialed four numbers at the same time.

"Hello? ... Yes, me and Luka have been fine. You guys? ... Yes, apparently there is something you can help us with ... Wait, who is here ... Great, Luka invited you guys to a masquerade ball, like in that Cinderella story ... Don't even worry Rin, we got the dresses and tuxes ready to wear ... Gumi, no need, the security is fine ... What? So you guys are dating? ... Spring? Summer? ... Nothing to worry about, there'll be a lot of guys in the ball but Gumo and Len will probably glared at them because they're jealous. Hm, at night, you know where Luka's mansion is. ... Ok bye"

That weird conversation marked mission accomplished for Luki as he earned Luka's smile in return.

* * *

"Wow, this really does like in that Cinderella Story. But there's a difference, I already got my Prince, right here" Rin squealed, hugging Len's arm. Gumi just hooked her arm around Gumo but the view didn't fail to impress four of them. They all wore beautiful dresses made by the famous Megurine Fashion Company top designer, Megurine Luka herself. With each a mask to match. Luka and Luki wore similar masks.

Luka made herself look enchantingly dreamily beautiful with her own dress. The servant behind her also gave others the feeling like they're brother and sister than servant and master. Heck, the servant that stand out the most was Luki.

"Isn't that dress and tux made by the top designer herself?"

"I heard it cost a fortune to even just buy one, or maybe even order one"

"Wow, I think there's only like three family in the whole world that have more than ten dresses of Megurine's top designer"

"You can't even copy it and all"

"Now there's like six of them wearing the dress and tux"

"Either they're crazy rich, steal it or they're best friends with the designer"

"I would die to have a friend like her. She'll probably make dresses for me and I can show it off"

Now Luka remember why she was only best friends with Luki, Rin, Len, Gumi and Gumo. They were my best friends because they understood her. Unlike some who just want to show off the dresses she made.

* * *

"And with that, LADIES please, dance and get the heart of my son" Lord Gakupo said at the end of his long tiring speech. Luka and the other single girls saw Gakupo came down to start searching the one that will take his heart if it wasn't taken by someone yet. Luka didn't budged, she didn't want to. Sure it hurt her to see girls swarming all over her first love, but heck, she knew really a few about him.

Rin and Len started dancing Gumi and Gumo along. Luki was standing behind her being 'She is my master and if I don't recognize you, I will surely get you in the kind of hell you don't want'-servant. Even with mask on you could tell that Luki was protective of his master and friends. Then, Luka easily got bored, Luki gone off somewhere because she wanted to be alone.

When she was making her way trough the crowd to go to the garden. The violin sounds hit her ears. The melody she recognize immediately make her legs move to the place where the sound came. Losing control of her body and her hidden talent, Luka began to dance ballet in front of Gakupo. Gakupo was stunned for it's the first time anyone have ever dance at his songs. But, didn't stop playing the violin because the dance Luka was presenting was to beautiful to be stopped in the middle. The song started to end and Luka haven't got full control of her dancing body yet. When they stopped, Luka's body was beautifully shined with the moonlight light as the spot light. Gakupo's eyes was showing he was pleased.

The comfortable silence after the song changed to an awkward silence. Gakupo spoke to start a conversation, "That was beautiful. Where did you learn ballet?"

Luka starting to get comfortable was led to the nearest seat from there, the gazebo seat. "Never really. I just saw my mom videos when she was dancing and copy it" Gakupo was startled with the answer since that was the first time anyone have ever dance so beautifully in front of him but confess they never actually learn properly.

They started to get to know each other. The clock rings twelve. Gakupo stood up since he knew the meaning of it. Gakupo walked side by side with Luka. when they arrived at the ball room, Gakupo left Luka and walked to the front with girls swarming over him.

* * *

"Gakupo-" Gakupo's mother started to say something but the happy smiling Gakupo cut her off with "Mother, mother, mother, father. I found her! the girl I need" Gakupo's mother and father didn't show any happiness instead show disappointed eyes. Gakupo's father put his hand on Gakupo's shoulder and said, "Changing plans"

"The girl that you want around a month ago want to marry you, so we'll cancel this ball. You'll be married with the one you want!" Gakupo's eyes widen. His father walked away and her mother came and hold his hand. She whisper, 'which do you choose, my darling wise son, the girl you want or the girl you need?'

* * *

"Then,,, my son will announce the girl he choose" Gakupo's father stand proudly in front of everyone. Gakupo and his mother right behind him. When the word 'my son' was out from his father, Gakupo stand beside his father. Holding the mic and looking at the crowd. From every girl in the room there's only two girls that got into his mind.

"Before I tell all pretty girls. I'll give a hint about the girl I will love till my time of last breath come" Gakupo start.

* * *

"I'm shivering in my not-so-high high heels" Rin said and received a scowl from her boyfriend beside her who hug her waist protectively. Gumo feeling jealous if Gumi felt the same kiss Gumi cheek.

"You guys don't think that Rin and I will like him, do you? Rin said that because, Luka would be a perfect match with him and heck she didn't even dance with him" Gumi explain. Len and Gumo face grew red. Rin and Gumi just chuckled and hug them back. Happy that they're jealous.

At the most front from the crowd of girls. A girl almost similar to Luka was standing. She's at the same height, look almost the same, only with blond hair. She was also popular, she can dance so well, almost everyone know her. That girl was the one who dance the most with Gakupo. That girl was the one that made Luka jealous.

"Luki, let's get out of here, I don't like this party anymore" Luka tugged Luki's clothes. But, Luki's puppy face was showed. It was pretty cute that no one can resist it, but one, Luka. Even though Luki only displayed the adorable pretty cute puppy face when he really want something.

"That, won't work on me, Luki"

For the first time, Luki didn't do his usual mistake. "But, Luka, this is the part I was waiting for"

"And If I was heartbroken for this, you'll spend the rest of your lifetime to serve me"

Luki bent down and kiss Luka's hand, "Before, Now, Forever and Always. I will serve my master, the one who saved me, Megurine Luka"

A reassuring smile came to Luka's face.

* * *

"The girl I will choose have long hair" the short hair girls started to scowl but didn't give up on hoping it was them.

"The girl I will choose both can dance beautifully" half of the girl in the room was sighing for none of them was ever praised of dancing. Only a real few was.

"So, I choose..." Gakupo stop for a brief moment, enough for the blond haired girl, who dance the most with him to almost come up beside him. Enough for Luka to grab all of her best friend and servant to almost go from the entrance. But, the answer every girl have been waiting for was,,, "Megurine Luka"


End file.
